


Dance with Me

by lionessvalenti



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Sloane dances like the wind.





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyenateeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/gifts).



When Sloane danced, Hurley couldn't tear her eyes away. The way her hips swayed, and her dark hair flowed gracefully with the music, it was a sight to behold. And Hurley beheld with the reverence of church.  
Sloane never stopped dancing as she approached Hurley, grin on her face, and her hands outstretched.  
"Oh no," Hurley said, just barely over the music. "I don't dance!"  
"You dance with me," Sloane replied. She took Hurley's hands, lacing their fingers together, and pulled her close.  
Hurley rested her cheek against Sloane's chest. "I can dance like this."  
Sloane chuckled. "Good call, girlfriend."


End file.
